oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rum Deal
Walkthrough (assist system can't be used)(Can be boosted using Garden pie if You Have 37 Farming!) **42 **42 **47 **50 *The ability to kill a level 150 monster |items = *Slayer gloves *Armour and weapons to defeat a level 150 monster who uses melee. Optional: *Ectophial: For easy teleport *Ecto-tokens: To use the bank in Port Phasmatys if you haven't done Ghost Ahoy *Ring of charos: To hear what happened to 50% Luke |kills = *Evil Spirit (level 150) *Fever spider (level 49) }} Setting out for Braindeath Island 'Note: '''You can do the entire quest without needing to leave Braindeath Island if you prepare properly. Before you leave for the island, make sure you have full prayer as you will not be able to get your wrench blessed if you don't have at least 47 points of prayer. Also bring slayer gloves, armour, and weapons to kill the level 150 Evil Spirit. *Once prepared, talk to Pirate Pete on the dock north of Port Phasmatys. *After listening to his lengthy "uncorroborated sob story," agree to help but tell him to keep the money he offers you. :He clubs you over the head while you "pick up your diversion," and then you will see a cutscene before waking up on Braindeath Island. *Upon waking, you find yourself in a small room. Talk to Captain Braindeath, and you see another cutscene. *Continue talking to Captain Braindeath, and he tells you that he needs to make some 'rum' to get Captain Donnie—the leader of the zombie protesters—drunk. :You have to gather the ingredients to make the 'rum'. The Captain gives you a Blindweed seed to grow the first ingredient. Brewing 'Rum' Follow the captain's instructions for gathering the ingredients to make the "finest, most potent, most flammable and most debilitatin' 'rum' in the whole of RuneScape!" Blindweed The first ingredient is Blindweed. *Step into the large room connected to the one the captain is in, and climb down the ladder in the north-west corner of the building. *Head to the south-east corner of the basement, to the cupboard. *Open the cupboard, search it, and take all of the farming equipment except the watering can (you will use the equipment to grow the Blindweed.) *Return to the first floor. Leave the building through the southernmost opening, and climb down the wooden stair. *Head south through the fence to find a dozen weedy farming patches. :The majority of them are Trashed Patches and are unusable. The south-eastern patch is still arable and is indicated on your minimap with the farming icon. *Rake away the weeds in the Blindweed Patch, and plant your blindweed seed. :Wait for the blindweed to grow (Takes 4 minutes and 35 seconds). You get the message, "I wonder how my Blindweed is coming along?" when it is fully grown. There is a chance of it growing quite quickly. Try intimidating the zombies while you wait. *Pick the herb. :'Note: 'While around the farming patches, you may be attacked by Zombie Swabs. Find a convenient safe spot, such as the other side of a broken fence, and choose the Intimidate Zombie swab option to stop them from attacking you. You have to scare each swab only once. The game censors your intimidating insult, and you see instead a short cutscene of a kitten playing with a ball of wool. *Return to Captain Braindeath, and speak with him. :He tells you to put the blindweed in the Intake Hopper upstairs. *Head to the south-east corner of the building and climb up the ladder. :'Note: 'The ladder on the minimap can be a bit hard to see. *Head to the north-west corner of the floor, next to the pressure barrel and pressure lever. (Sometimes the hopper cannot be seen when playing in low detail.) *Use the blindweed on the hopper. *Return to Captain Braindeath to find the next ingredient. Stagnant water *Talk to Captain Braindeath again. :He says he needs stagnant water ( ) from a nearby volcano. If you don't have a bucket in your inventory, the captain gives you one. You can also pick up the bucket that spawns near him. *Leave the building via the south wooden stair again, pass through the fence, and travel north-west to find 50% Luke guarding a small gate. :(You can open the gate and cross the bridge without talking to him. However, if you are wearing a Ring of charos, you can hear a rather gruesome story if you ask what happened to him.) *Open the gate and walk through: You automatically make a diversion for the guard. *Head north, crossing the two bridges. When you reach the island, go north-east for a short bit, and then follow the path up the volcano. *Use a bucket on the Stagnant Lake to collect a Bucket of water. *Head back down the mountain and to the gate. *Open the gate, and 50% Luke is upset you are outside the compound and allows you to walk through. *Return to the captain, who tells you to pour the bucket in the hopper. *Climb up the ladder, and use the Bucket of water you collected on the hopper. *Climb back down the ladder, and return to Captain Braindeath. Sluglings *Talk to the captain again. :He says you need to catch five loads of sluglings and gives you a Fishbowl and net, which is a fishbowl tangled in a big net. :'Note: 'Don't untangle the bowl and net! If you do, use one on the other to "re-tangle" them. *Head south to the farming patch you used earlier: Several fishing spots are close by. Another spot is west of the farming patches and south of 50% Luke. *Fish the fishing spot with the Fishbowl and net to catch five fish. :You may catch fish other than the sluglings, but it doesn't matter which fish you get. *Return to the attic, but instead of putting the sluglings in the hopper, you will have to "pressurise" them: Put them in the Pressure Barrel and pull the Pressure Lever. :You see the Brewing control start to shake violently. *Head back down to Captain Braindeath. Evil Spirits *Talk to the captain. :He tells you a spirit has possessed the brewing controls and gives you a wrench. He says to get the wrench blessed and then give the controls a couple of belts with it. *Go to the pirate bunkhouse just west of the main building to find Davey. when fighting the Evil Spirit.]] *Talk with Davey, and ask him to bless your wrench. :After an amusing discussion with him, he blesses your Holy Wrench. He will only bless the wrench if you have at least 47 prayer. (The blessing will not drain your prayer points.) *Now, get ready for a fight. If you forgot to bring your combat gear, you can return to Port Phasmatys and bank by speaking with Pirate Pete at the dock north-east of Captain Braindeath. *Use the Holy wrench on the spinning, possessed Brewing control just south of the captain, and a level 150 Evil Spirit (pun intended) appears. *Kill it, using your Protect from Melee prayer if you need to. :'Note: 'If ranging or maging, you can trap the Evil Spirit behind a support beam and the Brewing control and not take any damage (see the image to the right). *Return to the captain. Fever Spider *Speak again with the captain. :He tells you to get the last ingredient: The body of a diseased Fever Spider. *Climb down the ladder to the basement, and kill a Fever spider. :'Warning: 'If you do not wear slayer gloves, the spiders will hit 100s repeatedly and you will become diseased. However, if you are using magic or range with the spiders, you can hide in the north-west corner behind the ladder and attack one and not become diseased or take damage. *Collect its carcass, use it on the hopper upstairs, and return to Captain Braindeath. Captain Donnie *Talk to the captain again. :He tells you to "watch the glory of brewin' at its best!" You see a short cutscene, and ask "Is that it?" He says yes and tells you to "feed the stuff to the pirates." He gives you another bucket to hold the rum. *Choose the Turn option on the Output Tap on the south side of the Brewing vat to get a bucket of unsanitary swill. *Head outside, down the wooden stair, to the farming patches. *Find Captain Donnie, talk to him, and give him the 'rum'. :After some dialogue, Donnie tells you that Rabid Jack's the name of his boss. *Return to Captain Braindeath, speak with him again for one last amusing time, and claim your reward. Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward *2 Quest Points *7000 Farming experience *7000 Fishing experience *7000 Prayer experience *Holy wrench (gives extra Prayer point(s) when drinking a prayer or super restore potion) *Ability to fish for sluglings Music unlocked *Aye Car Rum Ba *Blistering Barnacles Required for Completing *Cabin Fever Trivia *When talking to one of the brewers in the 'rum' factory, he quotes a line from the Monty Python Dirty Hungarian Phrasebook: "My hovercraft is full of eels." *In addition, one of the brewers says "Game over man, game over!", which is a reference to the movie Aliens, and later quoted in Left 4 Dead, a game dealing with an onslaught of zombies, it is also quoted in Timesplitters. *Another asks, after you inquire about the priest, "Do you need a young priest or an old priest?". This is a reference to ''The Exorcist. *Part of Davey's blessing is "Romanes Eunt Domus" (which is bad Latin for "Romans go home") and is a reference to Monty Python's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_of_brian Life of Brian]. *The examine text for the Evil Spirit is "The pun was intended." *The other type of fish you can catch besides sluglings is called Karamthulhu. This is another in-game reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu, which is described as having tentacles as a main physical feature. *The hopper cannot be seen unless your graphics settings are set to All. If it's set to Current, you can still use things on it (even though you cannot see it). *Braindeath Island is not shown on the main world map but is added as a dungeon map. This could be to stop you from finding out where the island is, as Pirate Pete knocks you out when you travel there. *When you have Davey bless your wrench, the camera will zoom in on your character. Once that happens, your character will hold up the wrench and say "Groovy." This is a reference to the 1981 film Evil Dead. *When you use the holy wrench on the brewing controls, you yell "The power of Guthix compels you!" This is a reference to the line "The power of Christ compels you!" from the film The Exorcist. *The examine text for the Unsanitary swill is "Sorry, I mean a bucket of 'rum'." *When the Blindweed is done growing, a little text will pop up in your chatbox, saying: "I wonder how my Blindweed is coming along?" *The title of the track Blistering Barnacles is a favourite expression used by Captain Haddock in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Tintin The Adventures Of Tintin] comics. *It is possible that 50% Luke saying it all started with an albatross is a reference to the poem [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rime_of_the_Ancient_Mariner The Rime of the Ancient Mariner] by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. *When approaching 50% Luke, you ask him if he is alright. This may be a pun implying that he is "All right," as in not having a left half. *The music track unlocked during the quest called Aye Car Rum Ba is a phonetical spelling for the Spanish exclamation of shock, ¡Ay, caramba! This is also one of Bart Simpson's catchphrases. *As of 9 November 2009, the Rum Deal quest now checks your actual level rather than current level for a stat. *If you open the world map while on the Island and scroll north it will say "Nothing Interesting Happens Here." A possible reference to when you try and use two items and nothing interesting happens. *Even if you haven't started a quest from the Sea Slug quest series, your character will still mention the sea slugs. *Sea slugs appear to have originally come from Braindeath Island, so the island may be near Ardougne. *You can use sluglings on Captain Braindeath after catching them for some extra flavour text. *In the part before adding the Fever Spider Body to the hopper, if you check the quest journal, it will say "Mental Note: do not drink whatever comes out of that machine". *If one tries to pull the lever upstairs it they will get a message saying, "You do not yet have five sea creatures in the barrel!" even before being told to get the sluglings. *There appears to be a glitch when you plant the Blindweed. If you plant the Blindweed seed and head back upstairs, the Blindweed will glow no matter how quickly you rush to the stairs. *When using the spider carcass on Captain Braindeath, he'll state that you have to insert this into the hopper, rather than his face. *When you strike the controls with your wrench, a message appears in your chatbox: "You raise your wrench on high and smite the controls mightily!" *Occasionally, some of the zombie protestors might say "United we stagger", this is a pun to the phrase, "United we stand", seeing that zombies can't stand properly, instead they stagger and wobble. *The examine text of the zombie protestors is "Sticking it to the man." which may be a reference to Jack Black in the movie 'School of Rock'. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So that was how I helped keep the zombie pirates drunk!" to which she replies, "Drunken zombie pirates? What is the world coming to?" *There is a bug in the Adventurer's Log where the quest is listed as A Rum Deal, but in game it is listed as just Rum Deal. Category:Quests Category:Pirate quest series